Fatally Alluring
by lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Before starting Hogwarts, Harry was rescued by someone he never knew existed. Escaping the Durley's so early, allowed Harry to finally have a family and a place he belonged to. But as always, The Dark Lord has other plans for Harry. When everything changes, Harry will find its not that easy to just walk away.
1. Chapter 1

"You're a Wizard, Harry!"

"I'm a what?" Harry was confused. First of all, wizards and magic did not exist. This was a dream, a sick and crazy new form of torture that the Dursley's had cooked up. He glanced over his shoulder at his Aunt and Uncle who were standing in the corner of the room, furious looks upon their faces.

"A wizard! They never told you?" The man standing before him looked confused. Harry looked back at him, taking in his appearance once again. He wore a long black coat that was tattered and torn at the edges. The rest of his clothing was just as black as his coat, and appeared as if he had been living and sleeping in these clothes for more than just a few weeks. "Petunia!" The man called sharply, focusing his attention on Harry's aunt.

"He isn't leaving us, Sirius." She replied softly. Both Harry and Uncle Vernon spun to look at her in surprise.

"You know him?" Uncle Vernon shouted, the veins on his neck bulging out.

"It's Lily and James best man." She said flippantly, brushing Vernon off as she took a step forward. "He was placed into our care, we are his Aunt and Uncle, and we will not be filling his head with such nonsense and buying into the hype of that freak school my sister was a part of."

"Oh come off it, Petunia. I see you still haven't found a way to rid yourself of the jealousy you had of your sister than?" The man, Sirius said before turning back to Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his aunt stiffen, her ears now as flaming red as the bulging veins on his Uncle's face.

"I don't understand…"

"Harry, I grew up with your parents. Your Dad was my best friend! I was made your Godfather the night you were born." Sirius knelt on the floor so he and Harry were at the same level. "Because of things beyond my control… The night your parents died, we had to send you to your Aunt and Uncle. Blood and family is a very strong bond, and I wasn't able to care for you then." Harry nodded slowly, processing. "Your parents, and I, and you, are all wizards. It's in your blood, Harry. And I think it's about time you come and live with me in our world so I can prepare you for your wizarding education. What do you say?"

"Is this a joke? I mean… Wizards? They're not real!" Harry replied quickly, looking between the man who claimed he was his Godfather and the only 'parents' he had over the past ten years. "Are they?"

His Aunt pursed her lips and looked away from him while his Uncle continued to stare angrily between everyone in the room.

"Harry," Sirius caught his attention again. "Have you ever made anything happen before? Maybe something you didn't intend to make happen? While you were feeling an extreme emotion?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. He remembered finding himself in strange places – like a rooftop, of on the other side of a locked door – when he was feeling scared or needed to get away from Dudley or his Aunt and Uncle. Slowly he nodded.

"He isn't leaving this house!" Petunia suddenly shrieked, making everyone in the room jump. "I know exactly who you are and where you are coming from. You are not removing my nephew from this house. If you have an issue with it, you know exactly who to take it up with."

"I highly doubt he would have a problem if Harry came to stay with someone who was going to treat him kindly and teach him the things he should know!" Sirius fired back, taking a step towards her. Uncle Vernon stepped between them, fear now replacing the anger.

"You stay back!" He stammered, throwing his hands out in front of him to stop Sirius' advance.

"Oh please." Sirius rolled his eyes, but stood in his place.

"I have fed him, and clothed him, and given him a roof over his head. He is healthy! Look at him!" Petunia spoke around Vernon. "I didn't ask for a second child… this wasn't in my plan! But we graciously took him in anyways and gave him the protection that was asked from us."

"That's a load of crap and you know it."

"Excuse me…" Harry stepped up from the place against the wall he had retreated to. "I still feel like I am missing something.."

"Harry, go sit on the steps and wait for Dudley." Petunia replied, not looking at him. "I will call you both in when it's time for supper."

"But this is about me! About my life! Don't I get a say in any of this?" Although he hadn't a clue what was truly going on, he could see that this man, his Godfather, wasn't a prank from the Dursley's. If there was even a glimmer of hope that somehow he could be leaving this house for good… He wasn't going to let that pass him by.

"Where is your fireplace?" Sirius asked calmly, looking around the room.

"The… fireplace?" Harry asked confused before pointing out into the hallway. "There's on in the sitting room…"

"Don't you dare!" Petunia started, but Sirius was already striding out of the room. Harry's Aunt and Uncle followed him, slowing Harry's own advance. By the time he reached the room, there was a fire roaring in the fireplace.

"I'll be back Harry!" Sirius said with a smile before throwing a handful of ash into the fire. The flames turned a brilliant shade of green and Sirius yelled "Hogsmeade!" as he stepped into the fire. With a 'pop' he was gone. Harry stared wide eyed at the firepit.

"Where did he go?" He looked quickly at his Aunt. He had disappeared. Into thin air! From a fire!

"Go to your room, Harry." She replied, her voice dripping with venom. "Vernon, put out that fire."

Harry slunk back into the doorway, hiding in the hallway as he watched his Aunt and Uncle carry water and sand towards the fireplace, the flames slowly being extinguished.

"Will that stop him?" He heard his Uncle ask softly, shifting the fire with an iron poker.

Behind Harry was a loud noise, like the sound of a car back firing. He jumped, knocking into the jam as he spun around. Sirius was back, standing in the kitchen beside a tall, old man in long purple robes.

He heard his Aunt swear before she shoved him out of her way, moving towards the kitchen.

"Ah, Petunia." The old man smiled, his hands clasped in front of him. "How nice to see you."

"I do not agree!" She replied sharply. Harry glanced at the man, worried he would be offended if his Aunt was rude. He continued smiling, moving only to push his glasses up further on his nose.

"Sirius tells me that we have a… custody battle of sorts?"

"We do not. This man wants to take Harry away! I remember every word you left in that letter on that dreadful night you brought Harry into our lives. We accepted it, we took him in!"

"I know what I wrote, Petunia. And what I said still stands true."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius, who had been gloating beside the old man, spun towards him now, shock on his face. "You can't be serious!"

"Ah, let me finish." Dumbledore smiled at him before focusing back on Petunia. "Harry needs to be living with a family, that is true. The family needs to provide all basic needs; food, shelter, clothing, safety and love. I have seen many different types of families in my few years, and the love that Sirius held for James and Lily Potter gravitates towards their son as well. Harry would be provided with all of the basic needs a family is supposed to provide him." Silence filled the room. Dumbledore's voice was soft, but demanded presence. "And so…" He continued, looking past Petunia and resting his eyes upon Harry. "It comes to you, Harry."

Harry swallowed and looked up as four pairs of eyes turned to look down on him. He looked to his Aunt and Uncle, their faces were hard. But in his Aunt's eyes, he saw something there… though he couldn't place what it was. They had provided him with everything he needed to survive, that was true… but he had never felt like he belonged in this place, this was never his home. He looked at Sirius, a man he just met, and felt hopeful.

"I want," He stared, looking back at Dumbledore, who was standing patiently awaiting his response. "I want to go with my Godfather."

"So it shall be done." Dumbledore replied, "Go pack your things."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pressed his forehead against the window of the Hogwarts Express, trying to cool the burning of his scar. For the first time, in a very long time, he felt alone. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him until the train arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. Behind him, the car doors slid open, and he turned to see who was at the door.

"Sorry…" Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, holding open the door. Harry glanced up to see Draco's knuckles were stark white, as if he were gripping the door like his life depended on it. Maybe it did.

"Get out." Harry turned away from him, knots twisting in his stomach.

"I don't have a choice Harry, you know that…"

"Bullshit! There is always a choice, Draco!" Harry hissed at him, catching his eyes' reflection in the glass. "You sold me out."

"You know how my parents are! Would you have said no to them? Would you have said no to him?" Draco's blue eyes looked pained, and Harry watched as he blinked them a few times. A pang of sadness washed over him, making him want to grab Draco's hand and push him into the seat across from him. They could order pumpkin pasties and play Wizard's Chess like they did every year. A sharp pain made him wince as it cut across his scar and anger replaced the sadness.

"Yes, I would have. Because unlike you, Draco? I value my friends."

"He would have killed me." Draco's voice was barely whisper, but Harry heard him perfectly. In the back of his mind, he knew. He knew everything that Voldemort was capable of, the power he held over his followers and over the people who were afraid of him. He knew the situation Draco Malfoy, his best friend, had been put in. He knew, but today he didn't care.

"I should have known the moment I heard about your family from Sirius, Malfoy's don't have friends. They have means to an end." He said, meeting Draco's eyes.

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco hissed, slamming the train door shut.

Harry exhaled a breath he didn't remember holding and fought the urge to jump up and follow Draco. There was nothing that was going to fix this… Draco, whatever his reasons and excuses were, had taken the Dark Mark. When Harry had told Sirius, he thought his Godfather was going to march over to the Malfoy Manner and rip Draco's head off…

_"He did what?" Sirius roared, jumping up from the kitchen table. Somewhere down the hallway, Sirius's mother's portrait started yelling and throwing insults at her son for waking her up. "I told you Harry! I told you when you came home that first Christmas that the Malfoy's were bad news. I can't believe I allowed you to be friends with him! How long has he been feeding information to his parents and to Voldemort? Does he know where we live? Goddamn it Harry!"_

_"No… you were very strict that I wasn't allowed at the Malfoy Manner and vice versa…" Harry looked down at his hands. "I thought he would be different…"_

_"Different? Harry, he's a Malfoy! First Dumbledore allows you to be sorted into Slytherin…" Sirius trailed off before a look of horror came over his face. "You can't go back, Harry. Half of the families in Slytherin are Death Eaters, more current than not!"_

_"Sirius, you can't do that!" Harry jumped up quickly, shaking his head. "I can't not go back to school! I will… I'll be more careful!"_

_"You're James' son. Careful isn't in your vocabulary." Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head. "I need to think. We will continue this conversation tonight." Harry nodded and watched his Godfather move around the table to leave the kitchen. "And Harry?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'm sorry your friend turned out to be so shitty…"_

The train door opening again brought Harry back from his memory. "I told you to leave!"

"No, mate, how about you get out and go join your broody Slytherin friends? This is the only train car left and we are taking it over." A boy with flaming red hair pushed his way into the cart, scowling at Harry as he stepped over his extended legs.

"I'm not leaving." Harry replied, turning back towards the window.

"Suit yourself." The boy shrugged as he flung himself into the opposite seat, resting his back against the window.

"Ron…" A girl said slowly, and Harry could feel her eyes on his back. "We can just go join Fred and George…"

"Hermione." The boy reached forward, grabbing her hand gently. "He is one Slytherin, he isn't going to bite. Are you mate?" The boy fired towards him.

"Depends." Harry replied looking at them quickly.

"Harry… right?" The girl asked lowering herself into the seat beside Ron. "Why…. Um, well, why aren't you sitting with Malfoy and the other guys from your house?"

"Maybe he finally realized what a load of garbage they all are." Ron said, digging through his bag. "Then, he would have to realize what a load of garbage he is too…"

"Are you always so charming?" Harry sneered, watching as Ron fished out a few squished sandwiches and handed one to Hermione.

"You have to admit," Hermione started, lowering the sandwich to her lap, still staring at Harry intently. "Slytherin's have never exactly been the nicest to us. You have been there to watch Malfoy and the rest of them torment many different people." Harry looked up at her, watching her carefully. "And just because you don't join in on the tormenting… saying and doing nothing makes you just as bad."

"Right." Harry replied shortly, adjusting himself on the seat so he could face the door. A slow roil of shame fired through his stomach as he realized Hermione was right.

"Do…. You want a sandwich?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to get his attention.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed at her. "We are not in here to be friends with him!"

"Oh Ron." She muttered, cheeks turning red as she shrunk back into the chair. "I was just being nice."

"To the enemy!" Ron said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I am hardly your enemy." Harry muttered, looking down at his hands. Harry closed his eyes again, listening to the two of them talking quietly back and forth about their upcoming class loads and Ron chewing loudly on his sandwich. Every once in a while he would hear Hermione giggle at something Ron said. Soon the door slid open again and a witch pushing a trolley stepped forward.

"Any snacks from the cart dears?" She asked, waving her hands over her display.

"Yeah, we will have two chocolate frogs…" Ron said, fishing around in the pocket of his robes for his money. Harry opened an eye and watched him count out the coins. "Er, make that one."

"Three frogs please." Harry swung his legs off the bench and reached for his coin purse. He fished out the proper coin and pressed it into the Witch's hand. She nodded thanks and handed him the frogs. He tossed two at Ron and Hermione who caught them and stared at him. "This is the part where you say, Thanks Harry!"

"I didn't ask you to do that." Ron said, reaching forward to press his money into Harry's hand.

"You don't need to give me that." Harry tried to return the coins but Ron ignored his outstretched hand. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled at him, then bit her lower lip. "I am confused though… Why aren't you sitting with Malfoy and your house?"

Harry shrugged and ripped open the chocolate frog box. "I am not sure it's my house anymore."

"You can't change houses." Hermione replied, "In Hogwarts a History is very clearly defines the way that the magic of the Sorting Hat works and when it places you in a house, it's never wrong!"

"And what if I made the choice myself?" Harry asked, glancing over at her.

"I… Well…" She trailed off, picking at the corner of her chocolate frog.

"No one gets to decide." Ron said, "And why would you want to switch houses anyways? Aren't you a perfect fit for Slytherin? You snuck into that Twi-wizard Tournament last year, you have a butt load of money at your fingertips, and you employ the company of every Pure Blood family around."

"It's not that simple." Harry replied. "You guys don't actually care about what's going on with me, so I'll just keep it short. As Dumbledore told everyone last year, Voldemort is back." Hermione shrieked and dropped her frog, while Ron stared at him, his face pale. "I almost didn't return to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore said that there would be some changes implemented."

"You can't… You said…" Hermione swallowed hard and reached down for her frog. "Well," She said after collecting herself. "I wish you luck, Harry."

Harry nodded at her and returned to opening up his frog. For the rest of the car ride, there was complete silence. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Ron staring out the window, a hard look on his face. Hermione had gotten a quill and parchment out of her bag and was scribbling notes from one of the new Herbology text books. For a moment, Harry contemplated asking her why she had already started studying, but bit back the urge to refrain from starting another conversation.

Ron was right, they weren't in this cart to be his friend. He sighed staring up at the ceiling. If Hermione was right, and he couldn't be resorted into another house, he had no idea what Dumbledore's plan was. That night Harry told Sirius about Draco, Sirius had gone straight to Dumbledore's office to demand Harry's transfer to another school. From his bedroom, he convinced Phineas Nigellus Black to let him know what was going on a few times, before the conversation got 'too good' to leave the Headmaster's Office again. When Sirius had come back, he wasn't impressed with Dumbledore, but had agreed to allow Harry to return to Hogwarts in the Fall as long as he would be able to be in a different house.

Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore and The Sorting Hat spoke at all, other than the Sorting Ceremony night… but on his Sorting, the Hat had given him the choice of Slytherin or Gryffindor. If he hadn't met Draco on the train on the way to Hogwarts, he may have even chosen Gryffindor. But at the time, he had one friend and really only one choice.

"We're here." Hermione broke the silence as she stood and pulled her cloak over her robes and put her hat onto her head. Harry and Ron silently followed suit and trailed behind her out of the train.

"Fir' Years!" Harry could hear Hagrid, the grounds keeper, yelling at the front of the train, collecting the first year students to take across the lake.

"Well, see you Harry." Hermione said smiling at him before turning around to catch up with Ron. Harry watched them walk away and contemplated, not for the first time, getting back onto the train and having Sirius pick him up at King's Cross.

"Move it, Potter." A familiar sneer came up behind him, and he spun as Draco slammed hard into his shoulder. He was flocked by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who Harry was sure, were all to happy to be at Draco's side instead of him. Draco glanced over his shoulder quickly, meeting Harry's eyes in an almost apologetic way, before laughing alongside his new friends and continuing forward.

"Harry." A soft hand touched his shoulder and he turned to luck up at Dumbledore. "We have a matter to attend to before the feast." Harry signed and nodded, turning to follow Dumbledore to the castle. "Would you like to talk about these changes, Harry?" He asked as they reached the Gargoyle Statue guarding his office.

"Not really that much to talk about, Professor. Voldemort is a poison that leaks into every corner of my life. But, like I told Sirius, I am no safer at Grimmuald Place than I am here." Dumbledore nodded carefully and waved Harry up the stairs into his office.

"Well, Harry, Sirius was very against you coming back to Hogwarts. That being said, it has been and always will be a safe place against Voldemort. I do however agree that removing you from a house where information about you may be leaked, is in your best interest." Dumbledore glanced over at the Sorting Hat before looking back at Harry. "Should you try it on and see what our old friend has to say?"

"The first time…. The Hat told me I would be great in Gryffindor… but I had chosen and wanted to be in Slytherin." Dumbledore nodded. "So… would I be better suited in Gryffindor?"

"Without a doubt." Dumbledore replied and lifted his wand from its place on his desk. He waved it once before placing it back down. "There. Your attire has been changed to your correct house and your things have been moved from your old Dormitory to your new. You will have to ask your fellow Gryffindor's to help you locate the entrance to the Common Room. The password tonight is Newt Scamander. I have a feeling The Fat Lady took a liking to our new portrait in the library over the summer…. Nonetheless, lets head down to the feast."

Dumbledore and Harry rose together. "And Harry?" Dumbledore started, "Sometimes a second chance is not a happy ending, but it is another shot to end things right." He pushed past Harry and started down the stairs, leaving Harry in the stairwell to ponder what he had meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Each and every portrait in the hallway turned to look at him as he walked by, as if they knew he didn't belong there. Sighing, Harry looked down, watching his feet as he trudged along. Dumbledore, as if he were already expecting it, didn't argue with Harry when he decided to skip dinner and head up to where he believed the Gryffindor Wing was. He didn't feel very hungry, nor was he particularly excited to have everyone turn around and stare at him sitting at a completely different table. Eventually, he would have to get over it… this was his new house. But he didn't have to get over it tonight.

"Potter!" Harry turned to see a tall woman in dark green robes striding towards him, her hat cocked perfectly to the side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hello Professor McGonagall." He nodded and waited for her to catch up with him. Although she was the Head of the Gryffindor house, he had always gotten along with the Transfiguration teacher. "I wasn't feeling hungry…"

"Yes," she replied looking at him, "But didn't you go to your common room? I trust you aren't out in this hallway to start any trouble?"

"Oh right… I have been resorted into the Gryffindor house." Harry waved his hands down the front of his robes.

"You…" McGonagall looked confused for only a moment before she composed herself. "I am assuming that is where you and Professor Dumbledore were while the rest of the students were making their way onto the grounds?"

"Yes, Professor. My Godfather was uncomfortable with…" Harry trailed off for a moment, wondering how he was supposed to explain the situation. Professor McGonagall wasn't going to be the only Professor to ask him what had happened. He mentally kicked himself for not preparing an excuse.

"I see." She smiled kindly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, Mr. Potter, I think I should show you to your dormitory, don't you think? I believe that you possess many of the talents and attributions we pride ourselves in having in Gryffindor, but I warn you – I do not tolerate some of the behaviors that Professor Snape tolerates in his house. Everyone in this house, and the other houses, deserve to be treated with respect and dignity. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry nodded and shuffled forward after her as she continued down the hallway.

"This is The Fat Lady." Professor McGonagall stopped infront of a large portrait. A woman wearing a large pink, and extremely frilly gown. Long black hair was piled up on to the top of her head and she looked down at them, a glass of wine just moments from her lips. "She is the guardian of the Gryffindor Tower and will ask you the password for every entry."

"He doesn't look like a new student." The Fat Lady purred down at them, placing her wine glass on a nearby table.

"He is a new student to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall replied before looking back at Harry. "The current password is…"

"Newt Scamander." Harry said, cutting her off.

"Ooooh…" The Fat Lady cooed as the portrait swung backwards to reveal a large opening in the wall.

Together, they stepped through the opening and Harry found himself standing in the center of a large and warm room. Three fireplaces were roaring, giving off a cozy glow. All of the chairs and sofas were a deep shade of red, with golden accents all around the room. On one side, tables and comfortable looking chairs were set up below large windows that seemed to stretch to the ceiling.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall smiled as she watched Harry's expression as he took in the room. "As a fifth year, your room will be on the fifth floor. I believe we have an opening in the fourth room… You will be bunking with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry nodded at her before turning to the staircase. He made his way up the stairs, counting the floors until he found his new room. The room mirrored those of the Slytherin house, except all the furnishings were a warm red, the wood a deep mahogany instead of the green and black he was used to. His eyes traveled over the six trunks that were set at the foot of every bed. His trunk was the last on the right. He glanced over the chest beside him to see if he saw a name etched on the front. Short of opening up the chest and looking, he was going to have to wait and see when they showed up.

Throwing himself on top of the bed, Harry finally allowed himself a moment to relax. Sure, he didn't know anyone in this house, not really anyways. And sure, he had lost everyone he had considered his friend over the past five years… but it wouldn't be that bad. Tears sprung to his eyes as he stared up at a golden lion sewn into the canopy.

_"Yes, I'll be careful!" Harry laughed as he pushed away from the table he was sitting at in the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm just getting ice cream, you can see us across the street!" Without waiting for a reply, he walked away from his Godfather and out onto the street. He could already see his best friend sitting at a table, his blonde hair glistening in the sun. _

_"Hey Harry…" Draco smiled at him as he sat in the chair across from him. But something wasn't right._

_"Are you okay? Is your Dad being a jerk again?" Harry asked, reaching for a small menu. "Just tell your Mom you had forgotten some supplies from the new school list, no big deal."_

_Draco nodded, looking down at the table. Harry looked up at him. He didn't look well… For the past five years, Harry could count on one hand the number of times he had seen his best friend not completely cool and collected. It was a rare form for Draco to be any type of upset. Today, Draco had large purplish circles under his eyes, which were strikingly blue considering the rest of his eyes were completely bloodshot. _

_"What the hell is going on, Draco? Are you okay?" Harry leaned forward, reaching for his friends arm. _

_"Don't!" Draco hissed, yanking his arms off the table, almost upsetting the chair he was sitting in. "Don't touch me, please." He glanced up at Harry quickly before scooting his chair back into the table. "I'm okay, really."_

_"You look like shit, Draco." Harry replied, pulling his hands into his lap. The menu lay between them on the table, forgotten. "Did something happen with your parents?"_

_"No." Draco shook his head quickly, closing his eyes. "It's not about them, Harry."_

_"Then what is it? You know you can tell me anything."_

_"We can't be friends anymore." _

_"Seriously, Draco?" Harry snorted. "Your parents have been telling us that for years. Hell, so has Sirius."_

_"I'm serious, Harry." Draco finally looked up fixing Harry with a cold stare. _

_"And why the hell not? I am sorry I didn't make more of an effort to hang out this summer… but with what happened last year, Sirius wasn't that keen on me just hanging around Diagon Alley. He's barely okay with me sitting out here, and I am sure he's staring at us, ready to pounce if he feels any threat. You know, my ice cream might fall on my lap or something." Harry laughed, studying Draco's face. He didn't appear to have registered anything Harry said. Draco's eyes were turned back down to the table, and through the glass he could see Draco picking at his fingernails. Dread quickly coiled through Harry's stomach and he pushed back all forms of warnings he had heard his Godfather mutter to him through the years. "Draco?"_

_"I am so sorry." Draco whispered, forming his hands into tight fists. _

_"Well, don't be sorry." Harry tried to push back how nervous he was feeling, tried not to let his voice shake. "Just stop being such an arse and order an ice cream with me. You don't have to be sorry, if you stop being an arse." He reached forward again for the menu._

_"Harry, he is back." Harry froze. His eyes found Draco's, which were now full of tears. _

_"I know that, Draco." Harry whispered, "I know that, everyone knows that. Why does that change you being my friend?"_

_"Because he's back, Harry. You know what that means." Draco choked on his whisper, his hands shaking as if he were fighting with himself to reach out to Harry. _

_"No, Draco. I don't know what that means."_

_Draco returned to looking down at his hands. A sharp pain twinged through Harry's scar, like it had been all summer. Fear ran through him and he looked over Draco's shoulders, surveying the people milling around them. Everyone wearing a dark cloak or a hood, sent a shock of panic through him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius starting to stand from his table by the window. Quickly, Harry shook his head at him and focused his attention back at Draco. _

_"What are you saying, Draco." He whispered. _

_"We can't be friends anymore…"_

_"Why?" Harry demanded, cutting him off. "Spell it out for me!"_

_"Because of my family, Harry! Because of our history! Because our friendship could jeopardize everything my family has ever worked for and everything that they have achieved!" Draco leaned forward, his voice pleading with Harry to understand. _

_"How is that different from any other year we have been friends?"_

_"Harry…" Draco closed his eyes and moved his left arm up on the table. Exhaling, he met Harry's eyes and pulled up his sleeve. Harry glanced down and felt his heart drop. Leaping up from his chair, Harry watched Draco yank his sleeve down and place his hands back into his lap. _

_"No." Harry whispered, shaking his head. "No… you didn't…. How… Why…" He swallowed hard, staring at the boy still sitting. He barely recognized him. How was this the boy who had sat beside him on the train every year? The boy who refused to gawk at his scar and his name when they first met? The boy he told everything to and shared everything with?_

_"I'm so sorry, Harry…" Harry heard Draco whisper, but he had already turned and was stalking back towards his Godfather. The only person, he apparently had left to trust. _

"I will kick your arse in a game of Wizard's Chess and you know it! Be right back!" Harry heard someone hollering from the hallway outside of the room. He sat up quickly, wiping at his eyes. The red headed kid from the train, Ron, walked in and stopped short when he noticed Harry. "Oh bloody hell." He muttered, rolling his eyes before making his way to the trunk at the end of the bed beside Harry's.

"Hey." Harry mumbled, watching Ron dig through his chest to pull out a worn looking chess board.

"I see you did convince Dumbledore to change your house. Didn't think you would be my new room mate though." Ron replied, turning away from Harry.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, shrugging. Ron gave him a look over his shoulder before shrugging back at him.

"Once you're a Slytherin, I think you're always going to be a Slytherin. But, what do I know?" Ron said heading towards the door. "Hermione thinks you'll be alright…. She said to me at dinner she thought you were going to be in Gryffindor. Hell if I know why." He laughed shortly and stopped at the doorway. "I'll give you one chance, mate."

And then he was gone. Harry sighed and reached up to pull the curtains around his bed. Kicking off his shoes, he slid off his trousers and robe and pushed under the covers. Tomorrow would be better. He removed his glasses and reached through the curtain to place them on the table beside him. Once he lay back down, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun filtered through the curtains of the bed, lighting up the inside of the canopy. Harry sighed, content as he shrunk deeper into the covers. With a yawn, he opened his eyes and looked up. "What?" He mumbled, as he took in the deep red surrounding him. Then, he remembered.

Gryffindor. House of the brave and loyal. He snorted to himself… maybe if he had chosen this house in the first place, he wouldn't have found himself betrayed by his friends. For a second, he allowed himself to wonder how different his life would be if he hadn't gone to Slytherin. Short of not being friends with Draco… Voldemort had completely taken over all of the good parts of his life. Taking his friends was just the next step in his plan. Maybe instead of killing Harry physically, he would settle for destroying him emotionally… Voldemort, focusing on feelings, was almost laughable.

Harry tried to ignore the burning that had returned to his eyes. Although he had lost his parents and longed for a 'normal' life at times, he hadn't felt their loss as a baby. The Dursley's were the life he knew, there was no other life to mourn. Nothing had ever felt as painful as this… Besides Sirius, Harry had never completely confided in another person except for Draco. He had other friends in Slytherin, of course. He had fooled around with Pansy Parkinson a few times until she admitted she was truly only in it for Draco, and was on good terms with most of the professors, even if his relationship with Professor Snape was always a bit strained and awkward… But he told Draco everything. Even knowing where Draco came from, he never once doubted the strength of their friendship.

Throwing back the covers, he climbed to the end of the bed to reach into his trunk for a set of clean robes and trousers. He pulled them on, covering another yawn, before flinging open the curtains of the bed to reveal the rest of the room. He looked at the other five beds and saw that the other boys in his room had already gotten up and dressed and were gone.

"Good morning, everyone." Harry said to the empty room. He reached for his shoes and pulled them onto his feet. He hoped this empty room wasn't going to be a sign of the rest of the day. From his nightstand, he picked up his glasses and saw a new class schedule had been left for him. He glanced it over and winced as he remembered that most of the core classes he had through the week, he had the pleasure of being in with Slytherin.

Trudging down the steps, Harry looked up from the schedule seconds before he slammed into someone waiting at the bottom.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, taking a step back.

"Sorry… I thought everyone had left… Was looking over my classes…" He trailed off, shoving the schedule in his pocket.

"Oh, that's alright!" She smiled at him. "I thought you might want some company this morning?" She offered, turning to head towards the portrait.

"Um," Harry started, confused. "Why are you trying to be my friend, Hermione?" He asked, following after her slowly.

"Good morning!" Hermione called at the Fat Lady as they climbed out into the hallway. "Let's just say, I know what it's like being alone, Harry." She said looking over her shoulder at him. "Although you're not _new_ to Hogwarts, this is a completely new experience for you. It wasn't until I made a fool of myself being scared over that Troll in our first year that I made any friends at all. Ron says I used to act like too much of a know-it-all." She waved her hand and Harry saw her roll her eyes.

"Oh." Harry replied, not knowing what else to say. Hermione continued walking towards the great hall. If she was concerned over his lack of conversational skills, she didn't seem fazed. Harry watched her as she walked. She seemed completely relaxed in his presence, and genuinely seemed like she was just being friendly. Did he want new friends? The thought of trusting someone made him feel nauseous. Although he couldn't see Hermione Granger being a closet Death Eater, that didn't mean she could be trusted.

"Once everyone has gotten over the shock of you changing houses, I really think you're going to enjoy being in Gryffindor. Ron might be a bit harder to bring around… His family has had a few issues with the Malfoy's, but once you get to know him, he's actually really sweet!" Hermione said. "Let's see… who else are you rooming with? I'm sure you'll want to know a little bit about them!"

"Look, Hermione." Harry stopped walking, and waited for her to turn to face him. "I'm not really that hungry. I think I am just going to head to Potion's class a little early." He forced a smile and turned towards the dungeon's without waiting for a response.

The corridor was dark, the torches coming to life as he neared them. He stood between two of them, soaking in the heat from the flames. He knew Professor Snape would still be eating breakfast and would come to the classroom close to the same time the rest of the students did.

Pain suddenly shot through his scar and he winced out loud, his voice echoing in the hallway. He turned to face the rocks, pressing his head against them. His breathing was magnified in his head, and he concentrated on slowing it and his heart rate, instead of the pain. Slowly the sound of his breathing was replaced with footsteps. He looked up and squinted in the opposite direction, the glow from the torches spreading toward him.

"Hey." Draco said as he came into view, a sheepish look on his face. "I thought you would be down here…"

"What the hell do you want, Draco?" Harry fired at him, moving away from the wall to face him. His fingers twitched as he dropped his hand to his side, feeling his wand through his cloak.

"Really Harry?" Draco motioned to his arm. "You think I'm here to… what? Attack you?"

"I honestly don't know what you're here for, _Malfoy_."

"Don't call me that." Draco looked angry as he took a step forward. Harry shook his head, gripping his wand and pulling it from his robes. Draco stopped, a shocked look on his face. "You honestly think I would hurt you?"

Harry didn't respond. He kept his eyes trained on Draco, but listened carefully to hear if anyone else was coming from behind either of them.

"Harry… I just wanted to know if you were okay." Draco shrugged.

"If I was okay? You want to know if I am okay?" Harry yelled back at him, then started laughing. "Are you for real, _Malfoy_? How long have you known me now? In five years I have ignored the fact that your family was responsible for torturing and killing countless innocent people,"

Draco shook his head, opening his mouth to interrupt.

"And ignored the fact that ever since our first year when your new buddy _Voldemort_ gained access to the Sorcerer's Stone through Quirrell that your father was suddenly getting stronger and more involved in the Ministry and attempting to here, all so that I could trust you and call you my best friend. And for what? For you to screw me over the first chance you got? You sold me out, Draco! You stabbed me in the back! You, of all people. You, who knew everything that he had already taken from me, the life that I already had to live, and spent countless nights discussing the awful way people were treated back in the first war; You sold me out the first god damn chance you got."

"And you of all people should understand that my options were limited." Draco shook his head, his eyes flashing in the firelight.

"Again, Draco. That's bullshit. You could have told me what was going on. You could have run! Sirius would have taken you in if you needed it, I know he would have if I asked. Dumbledore could have offered you protection! You know all about the Order… God, how much have you told him?" Harry strode forward and shoved Draco hard into the classroom door. "What have you told him, Draco?"

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear." Draco tried to shrug him off, but Harry pressed into his chest harder.

"If anything happened to Sirius, Draco? I will kill you myself. I promise you that." Harry hissed before releasing Draco and stepping back.

"Not that I should be telling you this," Draco said, straightening his robes and pushing back the few strands of hair that had fallen into his face, "But as far as anyone knows? We were friends that first year and then we drifted apart. I haven't told my parents we had continued being friends because I never wanted to listen to the crap every time I went home for the holidays."

Harry glared at him, his hands still shaking.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," A cold look crossed Draco's face as he straightened his shoulders, "I actually have friends to sit with for breakfast." He spun on his heels and retreated back down the hallway, leaving Harry standing alone outside the classroom door.

"Stupid…. Fucking…. Git…." Harry punched each word into the wood. On the last hit, he felt two of his knuckles split open.

Behind him, someone cleared their throat. Harry spun around, wand raised, to see Hermione standing in the firelight, a half smile on her face.

"I… Um," She shrugged, extending her hand to hand him a plate of croissants and fruit. "I thought you might want to eat something."

Harry stared at her a moment, before smiling his thanks and taking the plate.

"Let me see your hands." She said, moving closer to him. She inspected his knuckles, moving his wrist side to side in the light. "I believe I have some murtlap essence upstairs... We can get it after class."

"I'm not going to be able to get rid of you, am I?" He asked, leaning against the wall and slinking down until he was sitting.

"Nope!" Hermione said, moving to sit beside him. "I… I didn't mean to overhear…" She started, and Harry stiffened. "But, I'm really sorry." She reached over and grabbed his uninjured hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Oi!" Both of them looked up to see Ron coming down the hallway towards them, shoving a muffin in his mouth. "Hermione said she was going to meet a friend." Ron shrugged, plopping himself on the other side of Hermione and swallowing the rest of his muffin. Hermione smiled and pulled out a sheet of fresh parchment.

"What do you think Professor Snape will start off this year with?" She asked out loud, biting on the end of a quill. "I asked at the end of last year what would be on the OWLs, of course, so I studied most of those over the summer…"

Harry let out a small groan that was matched by Ron's. He leaned forward, meeting Ron's eyes and smiled softly.

"Is she always like this?" He asked. A look crossed Ron's face and for a moment, Harry was worried that he had offended his new roommate. He opened his mouth to fix his mistake when Ron smiled back.

"Oh, she's bloody awful." He laughed, looking at Hermione. "But you'll get used to her."

Harry laughed and leaned back against the wall, listening to Hermione titter over different potions she had read about and mentally crossing those off her list because of ingredient availability in the classroom. When Professor Snape finally opened the door, he watched Harry carefully pick his way to the opposite side of the room and sit between Ron and Hermione. A strange look passed over his face, but his past Head of House turned away to pull ingredients from the cupboard.

As the Slytherin's filed into the room, Harry stiffened and stared straight ahead, determined not to look at Draco or any of the other people he used to call his friends. He jumped when Hermione laid her hand on his arm and offered him a smile.

"I think tonight Ron is going to have another Chess tournament, aren't you Ron?" She said, leaning over Harry. "Think Harry could beat you?"

"Oh, you're on!" Ron said, challenging Harry. Harry relaxed between the two of them and decided that perhaps, hanging around new people wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

By the first snowfall, Harry had found himself completely accepted by most of the Gryffindor house. Once Ron had finally warmed up to him, the rest of his family seemed to follow suit. In a way, the Weasley family seemed to rule to Gryffindor tower as Malfoy had in Slyterin. He shook his head quickly, trying to clear thoughts of his old friend. Lately, it had gotten to the point where he didn't immediately search for Draco whenever he entered a class room or the Great Hall to look for him.

"Are you staying for Christmas break, Harry?" Hermione's voice came from behind him and he looked up from his spot by the fire. He scooted over, giving her room to sit beside him in the oversized arm chair.

"I haven't actually talked to Sirius about it." Harry shrugged, "I usually do go home, and it's just the two of us. Do you remember that professor we had for half a year in our third year? Professor Lupin?" Hermione nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, Sirius has been friends with him for a while. They were all friends with my dad when they were in school… I guess Professor Lupin wanted to go on some trip this winter to look for something…"

"A cure?" Hermione leaned towards him and whispered her question.

"I guess everyone does kind of know about that, don't they?" Harry smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, I think that's what they're going to be doing. So, he told me I was welcome to stay at the house myself, but I was thinking of just staying here."

"Well, if it helps you make your decision, I will be staying here too! My parents are doing some winter retreat in Switzerland and although I would love nothing more than to spend Christmas with my family, I would choose to be doing it at home and not on some cold mountain somewhere."

"Well, I couldn't very well leave you to stay at Hogwarts all alone this Holiday, could I?"

"No, not all." She laughed before throwing her arms around his neck. "I am so glad you're going to stay! We will have so much fun! Let me go see what Ron's plans are… I'm sure he's downstairs trying to find something to eat." She laughed and then jumped out of the chair before heading to the portrait.

Harry closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the chair. A sudden crack made him jump, alarmed. He spun around in the chair to see a familiar house-elf in a tattered pillowcase standing in the center of the common room. He looked around, seeing that no one else was in the room.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, crossing the floor to kneel before the elf. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby knew Harry Potter would want to know, Sir…" Dobby stammered, twisting his left ear between his fingers. "Dobby had to wait until all the other misses and misters had left the room, Sir…"

"Dobby… did Malfoy send you here?"

"No, Sir! Mister Malfoy doesn't know that I am here… Dobby will be in great trouble if his Master finds out…. But Dobby has been tasked with the service and protection of all members of the Malfoy household. And Dobby knew that Harry Potter was a friend of the young Master Malfoy."

"Not anymore, Dobby." Harry pushed himself to his feet, turning away from the elf. "Young Master Malfoy is going to have to help himself."

"But he's in danger, Sir." Dobby pleaded, running around Harry's feet so he was in front of him again.

"Yes, Dobby. That's what happens when you decide to side with Lord Voldemort. You get yourself in lots of danger." The elf squeaked in alarm and jumped backwards from Harry. He opened his mouth to start another argument, but the portrait swung open. Dobby gave Harry one last look before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry looked up to see Neville, one of his roommates, and Ginny, Ron's sister, coming through the portrait hole together. As soon as they saw Harry, they dropped their hands which had been held together and gave him large smiles.

"Oh, hello Harry." Ginny said, stepping away from Neville and towards him. "I saw Ron and Hermione down in the Great Hall getting something to eat and working on some homework… I guess I just assumed that you were with them."

"Hey Ginny." Harry smiled at her before nodding towards Neville. "Neville. How are you guys?"

"Good. We are really good." Ginny said, nodding and glancing over her shoulder at Neville. "We, were just working on some homework. Neville is really good at Herbology, so I asked him to help me because I was not doing well with my Silverweed… In fact, I was pretty much killing it."

"If you don't want me to tell Ron, you can just ask Ginny." Harry smiled at her as he walked past. "Though," He said as he stopped beside Neville at the portrait. "I would tell him, if I were you. I'll leave you two alone." He smiled before slipping out of the entrance.

Ginny and Neville was not a couple he ever thought would happen… He laughed to himself as he started down the hallway. But, if they were happy, he was sure Ron would be happy for them. Maybe… someday… As he got to the landing, he paused. The look Dobby had given him before he disappeared was one of fear… What if Draco was actually hurt?

Harry sighed as he turned towards the stairs pointing down. This was going to end badly… He shouldn't even care what Draco was doing. In all honesty, he was probably working on something for Voldemort that was going to directly impact him in the end. He owed Draco absolutely nothing. But yet… Every step he took was taking him closer to Slytherin, to his old life, to danger. And he couldn't stop. Part of him actually wanted to see Draco… The last time they had spoken was on the first day of term. That had been two months ago… And there were still so many things Harry wanted to know.

Although he knew he probably wasn't going to get any more of an answer than he already had, Harry wanted to know _why_. What exactly had Voldemort offered him that made Draco turn on his best friend? At the end of last summer, Draco had been excited that in less than a year he would be turning 16. He would be free to make his own choices and finally be able to break free of his parents…

Harry had been planning on talking to Sirius this Christmas Holiday about letting Draco move in with them. When they had talked about it, sitting up at the Astronomy Tower, Draco had never looked so alive or carefree.

_"Can you imagine, Harry?" Draco whispered, leaning towards his friend. "I wouldn't have to live under their shadow. People would see me as my own person… I would be able to change the scrutiny that comes with the Malfoy name…" He trailed off, a smile still on his face. "People fear me now, simply because I'm my Dad's son. Do you know how that feels?" _

_"No… but they're wrong Draco. You will prove all of them wrong." Harry pulled his friend into a hug, squeezing his shoulder. _

_"I hope so." Draco said back. "Plus, I'll have you there to help me. The Chosen One and the Reformed Boy."_

_"Oh shut up your wanker." Harry laughed, pushing Draco gently._

_"Harry, I want you to know that I am so happy we sat together on that train the first day. I don't know what I would do, or who I would be, if I hadn't met you." Draco turned his body so that he was facing Harry straight on. "You're truly my best friend…. I just wanted you to know how much I love you and appreciate you."_

_"Don't get all mushy on me now..." Harry replied, rolling his eyes._

"Harry?" Draco's voice came from behind him and Harry spun quickly in the hallway. Draco looked almost as bad as he had that day is Diagon Alley… "What are you doing down here?" Draco's eyes scanned the hallway frantically.

"Who are you looking for?" Harry asked, his eyes following Draco's as unease settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Come here!" Draco reached forward and grabbed Harry's arm forcefully, yanking him through a doorway. Harry yanked his arm free, stepping back quickly from Draco as he took in the room.

"Where the hell are we?" He demanded as Draco slammed the door shut and waved a locking charm over it.

"Seriously Harry! What were you thinking?" Draco spun on him, ignoring Harry's question. "You can't be down here!"

"Don't you dare tell me where I can and can't go, Draco." Harry crossed his arms.

"I am not the only one he has spying on you, Harry. I'm just the only one who is giving him false information. You can't be down here… Why the hell were you coming to look for me anyways?"

"Who said I was looking for you?" Harry asked. Quickly, Harry scanned his mind for known Death Eaters and if they had children here at Hogwarts. "And what do you mean you're giving him false information? You're as bad of a friend as you are an informant?"

Draco looked as if he had been slapped. He shook his head and turned away. When Harry realized he was going to leave, he stepped forward, grabbing Draco's shoulder.

"I was looking for you, okay?" He said, spinning the other boy around. "Dobby came to find me."

"Dobby did what?" Draco looked furious. "He shouldn't have done that. What did he tell you?"

"Just that you were in danger. And I told him, no shit you were in danger." Harry shrugged as he watched Draco's expression carefully.

"That's all he said?"

"Well, a lot of Sir's and Master's and all that… You know how Dobby is. He thought that I would care enough about you to help you."

"You obviously did." Draco said, looking away from Harry. "You shouldn't have come to find me Harry. If anyone sees us talking to each other? They are going to think we are still friends. And then he is going to keep a better eye on me and work harder to get information out of me about you, Sirius, and the organization."

"So you still haven't told him anything?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't. I convinced the other boys that I had already told him everything about our friendship, so they haven't seen a need to tell him we were still friends all these years. Hopefully, that will keep true if you stop acting like an idiot and seeking me out. I don't care what Dobby said, Harry. I am not your friend, I am not your problem. And even if I was in danger, it's not your job to save me."

"You're right. It's not." Harry said, slamming against Draco's shoulder as he pushed past him for the door. "My mistake."

"Harry…" Draco sighed.

"Nope, you're completely right. Have a nice life Draco. I hope it's long and prosperous working for the Dark Lord."

"Harry… I miss you." Harry froze, his wand at the door. He closed his eyes tightly as a breath caught in his chest.

"You're not allowed to miss me, Draco." He said finally before releasing the door and letting himself back out into the hallway. _I miss you too…_ He thought as he tore back towards the staircase and back towards his common room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry? Earth to Harry?" An elbow slammed into his ribs, making Harry gasp and spin around in his chair. Hermione was staring back at him, her eyes wide.

"What the hell, Hermione." Harry asked, rubbing his side. "That hurt."

"I was calling your name for almost five minutes!" She said, glancing up to the front of the class room. They were sitting in the back row of the Transfiguration Classroom. Professor McGonagall was making her rounds in the room, checking on everyone's progress. "You haven't even attempted to make a copy of your goblet yet."

Harry looked down at the simple goblet he held in his hand. They had been working on doubling charms, and last week the only thing he had managed to do was shake the goblet on the table top. He glanced over at Hermione's station to see she had already created six of her goblets.

"I was distracted…" Harry shrugged, looking down at his goblet.

"Yes, I could tell." Hermione smiled softly at him and straightened her shoulders as she turned back to her Goblet. "Gemino!" She said, waving her wand. The Goblet shuddered on the table, while an exact copy of the goblet grew out of it and clattered to the table, lying on its side.

"Perfect, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed behind them, making them jump. "I think you may need to help Mr. Weasley with his doubling charm." She gave Hermione a rare smile and looked a few tables back at Ron, who was sitting beside Neville and looking murderously at his Goblet. "Mr. Potter?" She said, waving at his goblet.

Harry turned and placed his goblet flat against the table. He lifted his wand and said, "Gemino!" His Goblet shook, and a small growth came from the bottom of it. He kept his eyes down, not needing to turn to see the look on McGonagall's face.

"I think you should probably help Mr. Potter while you're at is Miss Granger." Harry could feel Hermione's apologetic smile, and they waited until McGonagall moved on towards another table.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked, scooting her chair towards Harry.

Harry sighed and turned to face her. "Last week, the Malfoy's house elf came to see me and said that Malfoy was in danger. So I seeked him out…"

"Harry…" Hermione reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know… I know I shouldn't have. But I did. Malfoy pulled me aside and was angry I was seeking him out, he said that I was going to blow his cover if people saw us together." He pulled his hand out of Hermione's and ran it through his hair. "He said he had been lying to Voldemort about our friendship to keep me, my friends and the Order safe." He ignored Hermione's gasp at the mention of The Dark Lord's name and pushed forward. "Since then, I haven't been seeing him around as much. Although I haven't been seeking him out on purpose, he's a hard presence to miss. He hasn't been going to classes and barely going to meals…"

"You're worried something happened to him." Hermione interjected. Harry nodded once before sighing and leaning back into the chair.

"I know I shouldn't be. I am so angry at him for what he did… but he was my best friend. I can't just stop caring about his well-being."

"Maybe we can ask Professor Snape if everything is okay?" Hermione suggested, biting her lower lip. It was something Harry noticed she did when she was deep in thought. "Maybe Ron can do some re-con tonight… I believe the Slytherin's have Quidditch practice tonight…"

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said, some of the stress he had been feeling this morning starting to evade. "I know neither one of you like Malfoy, and I appreciate you helping me."

"That's what friends are for, Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Now, let's see what you can do with your Goblet." Hermione launched into a tirade of the proper wand movements and enunciation of the spell that she had noticed Harry was off on. Harry allowed her to correct him almost fifteen times, but by the end of class, he was holding two perfectly copied goblets.

Harry was pacing back and forth before the fireplace, ignoring Hermione's sighs of annoyance every time he passed her.

"Harry…" She said, reaching out to grab his arm. "Please just sit down!"

"I'm fine…" He shook his head, twisting out of her grasp. "It's been almost an hour since Ron went down…"

As if on cue, the portrait tipped open and Ron came climbing through, completely soaked.

"I didn't know it was raining!" Hermione said jumping up, her want outstretched. Using a hot-air charm, she began drying Ron's robes and hair.

"It wasn't." Ron said, walking past them both to stand before the fire. "The Slytherin's thought I was sneaking in on their practice to spy on plays or something. So they decided to hex a raincloud over my bloody head. When Fitch caught me in the main hall, I thought he was going to skin me alive right there. Had to have Snape come and do the counter-hex and of course, I was given a week of detention, scrubbing out old phials in the Potion cabinet."

"I'm sorry, Ron…" Harry winced, feeling guilty he had gotten his friend in detention.

"You just owe me a chocolate frog a day for the next year, mate." Ron brushed off his apology and offered him a smile. "Malfoy wasn't down on the pitch either… They were actually pretty pissed about it. I guess he hasn't been showing up to any of the practices lately."

"Strange…" Harry sat down in one of the arm chairs. Draco loved Quidditch… it was one of the only things he ever talked about liking at Hogwarts—the fact that he could play on the team. Even when he was sick, he never missed a practice… "Something has got to be wrong." Harry mumbled to himself.

"I don't know what else we can do, Harry." Hermione said, sitting in the chair beside him, confident she had gotten Ron as dry as she could.

"Thanks, 'Mione." Ron said, sitting across from them. "You could always see if you could sneak into the Slytherin Common room and find out."

"Ron! Harry can't just go sneaking in there." Hermione said, shooting him an angry look. "We all know how dangerous it would be for Harry to go waltzing in there. Half of the Slytherin's hate him and think he is a traitor for changing houses, and the other half are probably being constantly questioned and given orders by their parents who are working for _him_."

"Well how else is he going to see if Malfoy is alright?" Ron fired back at her. "Really, I think the git might be feeling a bit guilty about what a crappy friend and person he is. Harry can't very well turn himself invisible and waltz in there, can he?"

"Actually…" Harry said, sitting up straight in the chair. "I can." He pushed off of the chair and raced up to his room, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels. "I haven't used this in ages…" he said as he got to his knees in front of his trunk. He opened it and dug through to the bottom.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as he pulled out a shimmering cloak. "Where did you get that?" Hermione stepped forward, her eyes wide as she reached to touch the corner of the fabric.

"So what?" Ron said, confused. "It's a cloak, Hermione."

Harry smiled at his friend and threw the cloak over his shoulders. Ron's mouth dropped open as he gaped at Harry.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said, once he found his voice. "Those are really rare!"

"It was my father's." Harry said, sliding it off his shoulders, and folding it over his arm. "Dumbledore gave it to me my first year, saying that it technically belonged to me."

"But Harry." Hermione said, pulling her eyes away from the cloak. "Even if you're invisible, how are you going to get into the Slytherin common room?"

"I'll just wait until someone comes out and then slips in." Harry shrugged.

"Want any company?" Ron offered.

"It's probably best if I do this one alone." Harry said, and then noticed how both of his friend's faces fell. "But, once I am back… I think we could all go for a midnight stroll." Even Hermione had a tentative smile at the suggestion.

"Be careful, mate." Ron said. Hermione threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry nodded at them both before leaving them standing in the middle of the room and heading out into the Hallway.

As he approached the Slytherin dungeon, he looked around him to make sure he was alone in the hall. He threw the cloak over himself, ignoring the whispers coming from the portraits around him. He hoped he wouldn't have to be waiting long… He leaned against the opposite wall and waited.

After what felt like an eternity, Crabbe and Goyle came stumbling up the hallway, their hands full of pumpkin pasties they had taken from dinner.

"Salazar." Crabbe said, once they were both positioned in front of the stone wall. Harry crept up behind them, as close as he could get without alerting them. The stone wall slid back, revealing the Slytherin Common room. To Harry's dismay, it was packed full of students. He slipped in, just as the wall was sliding back into place and pressed his back against it, taking in the scene before him.

Montague, the Slytherin Captain was lounging in an arm chair by the fire, his legs thrown over one of the arms.

"You should have seen it!" He was saying. Most of the Slytherin's were crowded around the chair, leaving a pretty clear path for Harry to make his way through to the dormitories. "The blood traitor was trying to pull his wand out to jinx us, but his hands were too slippery that he couldn't get a good grip." Roars of laughter met him. "He ran away, tail between his legs as the thunder cloud Warrington cast over him, bobbed over his head."

Anger ripped through Harry as he realized they were talking about Ron. He stopped in the center of the common room, his wand at the ready. _No._ He told himself, inhaling sharply. He was here for a reason… He tore himself away from the scene and forced himself to head towards his old room. Montague would pay… he promised himself as he stood before the door. He pressed his ear against it, listening for any movement inside.

Slowly, he pushed open the door and slipped inside. All of the beds had the curtains pulled back, except one.

"Draco…" Harry whispered. He turned to the door, waving his wand over it and whispering _Colloportus_. He pulled the cloak off of his shoulders and moved towards Draco's bed.

"Draco." He said again louder, but was reached with no response. He reached forward, gripping the hanging tapestry that surrounded the bed and pulled it back. The scene before him hit him like a ton of bricks.

Draco was lying in his bed, his skin chalky and stretched. Draco's eyes were slightly parted, his expression confused as he focused on Harry's face. His wand lay forgotten beside him, and Harry could see thick scars on his wrists underneath his robes, and a few fresh cuts. A thick white foam was leaking from his lips.

As recognition flooded through Draco, his eyes widened and he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, before a groan of pain escaped his lips and he collapsed back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, looking over him again, not knowing where to start.

"I couldn't betray you." Draco whispered. He closed his eyes, a tear escaping down his cheek. "It will be okay now."

"Draco." Harry said, reaching forward to shake Draco's shoulder. Draco's head rolled on his shoulders, completely unresponsive. "Fuck." Harry swore, looking around the room. How the hell was he going to get Draco out of here? Harry cursed again as he retrieved the cloak from the floor and threw it over his head again. He crossed his fingers that everyone was still engaged in Montague's _hilarious_ story.

He plucked up Draco's wand and tucked it into his robes. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." He said, pointing his own wand at Draco. Draco's body hovered and Harry raised his wand to lift Draco, almost to the ceiling. He took a deep breath and moved towards the door. He used Draco's wand to unlock the dormitory door and then slowly made his way back towards the common room.

He picked his way around the students, careful not to bump into anyone or call their attention. He constantly kept one eye on Draco, trying to keep the other boy's body as close to the ceiling as he could without knocking his face or head into any rafters. He had to move slowly… He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned, realizing he had stepped on a first years toe. Alarm went through him as she looked around, and then to Harry's horror, looked up.

Just as he mouth opened and she was about to scream a warning, Harry's shot Draco's wand up and whispered, "_Pertificus Totalus_!" The girl's body seized and fell, causing the girls surrounding her to scream and jump up. The rest of the common room turned in alarm, and Harry slipped out quickly, pulling Draco along with him as the attention focused on the girl.

"One step down…" Harry whispered to himself, then looked up at Draco. "Don't worry, Draco. I'll get you some help." He promised and started off towards the Gryffindor Tower. Towards his home.


	7. Chapter 7

"He needs to go to Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione hissed, grabbing Harry's arm to spin him around. He had taken Draco straight to the common room, surprising Hermione and Ron who had been waiting for his return.

"I need to get him upstairs!" He had shouted at them, allowing himself to feel panic now that he, and Draco, were safe. He flew past his friends, knowing they were following, and laid Draco down on his bed. Neville, who was the only other person in the room, stared at them, his eyes wide.

"Neville, make sure no one else comes in here." Harry had asked him. Neville responded with a nod, and run towards the door. Harry was sure he was standing on the outside of it, trying to piece together everything he had just seen.

"We can't take him there, Hermione!" Harry said, pulling away from her. "She will just send him back to Slytherin once he's all patched up."

"Harry!" Hermione said, pleading with him. "Once he is patched up is the exact reason he needs to go see her. We can't help him!"

"We have to." Harry said, turning back to face Draco.

"Mate…" Ron said, staring between the two of them and Draco's lifeless body on Harry's bed. "I think he did this to himself."

"What?" Harry demanded, rounding on Ron. "You think Draco tried to kill himself?" Ron shrugged in response, throwing a look at Hermione. "Do you, Hermione?"

"Look at his arms, Harry…" She said slowly, taking a step towards Draco. She hesitated, and Harry could sense the internal battle she was having with herself, before she shook herself and picked his arm from the bed. "These were not done by someone else, Harry. These were intentional."

Harry looked down at Draco's arms. Scars were criss-crossing themselves, heading almost up towards his elbow. He looked up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Please, Hermione." He whispered. "I just know he can't go back to Slytherin." Hermione shut her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Ron." She said, after a moment. "Go to my room and get my purple bag. It should be hanging over my bed post."

"But…" Ron started.

"No, I invited you there." Hermione waved him off. "You should be able to get up the stairs with no problem." Ron nodded once and left the room, leaving a worried Harry and Hermione with Draco.

"I can't promise anything, Harry." Hermione said after a minute. "It looks like he took some sort of poison… something that seems to be shutting him down internally. But I can't be sure."

"I trust you." Harry responded automatically.

"That's what worries me, Harry." Hermione turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to fail and have you hate me because I couldn't save him. I know that Madame Pomfrey would know what he had taken and would know how to fix it…"

Harry took a step towards her, placing an arm on her shoulder. "Hermione, I could never hate you." He said softly. A tear slipped down her cheek and he reached up to swipe it away. "Come here." He said, pulling her into a standing position and wrapping his arms around her. "I never, in a million years, would have expected you or Ron to open your arms to me. And I am so grateful you did. You two are the best friends I could have ever asked for, and nothing will ever, ever change that." He pulled back to look at her. "I love you, Hermione."

Behind them, Ron cleared his throat. Hermione wiped at her eyes and reached for Ron's outstretched hand which held her bag. A look passed over Ron's eyes as he met Harry's, but now wasn't the time to over analyze.

"Alright." Hermione said, composing herself. She sat down on the side of the bed and pulled a bowl out of her bag. She tapped it with her wand and handed the bowl to Ron. "Dip some cloth in there and wrap Draco's arms with it, please." She said, pulling out a large text from the bag. She didn't wait for a response from Ron before she started flipping through the book, mumbling things to herself as she looked at Draco every few minutes, and began looking up his symptoms.

"Harry…" Hermione said, looking up from the book. Harry was at her side immediately. "Did you notice anything around Malfoy in the room? Any bottle or phial? I have narrowed the possible poisons down to three… well, two actually. I don't think Malfoy would have been able to get his hands on a Moonseed potion… Moonseed is extremely rare…" She trailed off, biting her lip again.

"No…" Harry said, mentally kicking himself. "I barely looked around the room once I found him."

"Well… It could be a weedosoros potion… But this states that the effects induce delirium and sorrow before it would cause the drinker to become catatonic… If Malfoy was really was attempting to end his life, I can't see him choosing to pick a poison that would drag it out. So perhaps Baneberry potion…"

"Can you reverse the effects?" Harry asked, falling to his knees before her. She looked at him a moment before nodding slowly.

"Do you have your potion ingredients in here?" She asked. Harry nodded, pushing himself off the floor and running to the end of his bed. Ron knelt beside him, taking ingredients as Harry pressed them into his hands.

They brought the supplies to Hermione who had conjured a small fire at their feet and was already picking up some ingredients from the floor.

"I need you to crush a bezoar, Harry." Hermione said, adding a few ingredients to Harry's cauldron. "The whole bezoar does nothing… but it still has properties that I believe will help advance the effects of the antidote." Harry nodded and grabbed the mortar and pestle. Hermione continued adding ingredients, and muttering to herself as she glanced between the book and the ingredients on the floor. "Okay, Harry." She said, looking up at him. He tipped the mortar over the side of the cauldron, the powdered Bezoar turning the potion a bright shade of blue before calming into a dull purple color. Hermione swallowed hard before she scooped some of the potion into one of the goblets that Harry had duplicated earlier in the day.

"I'll do it." Harry said, taking the goblet from her. "Thank you, Hermione." He added, pushing off the ground and moving towards Draco's side.

"Don't thank me yet." She whispered back. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione reach over and grab Ron's hand, Ron intertwining their fingers as they watched Harry.

"Please work." Harry whispered, lifting his old friend's head and pressing the goblet to his lips. The potion slowly crept into Draco's mouth, and Harry paused, watching as the liquid seemed to melt into Draco's tongue and lips. When the cup was drained, Harry sat back on his heels, waiting. "Should we give him more?" He said after a moment, looking over at Hermione.

She had pulled the book forward and was frantically flipping through the pages, desperate to find an answer for him. Behind him, Draco coughed and all three of them spun around to look at him.

"Harry?" Draco asked confused. He blinked his eyes a few times, taking in his surroundings. Harry could see the confusion slowly change to anger and then fear as he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. Then he spotted Ron and Hermione who were leaning over and staring at him. "What the fuck?" He said, trying to push himself back on the bed, but failing.

"Even with the antidote," Hermione said quickly, running her finger along a passage in the book again. "Weakness and general malaise is common and will last for a few days…"

"What did you do, Harry?" Draco asked, looking away from Hermione and Ron on the floor, his eyes settling on Harry.

"The question is, Draco… What did you do?"

"You shouldn't have done this, Harry." Draco said closing his eyes. "You should have left me alone. I told you to leave me alone!"

"So you did this on purpose?" Harry yelled at him, suddenly furious. "You tried to kill yourself?"

"We will be outside, Harry…" Hermione said, quickly pushing herself off of the floor and yanking Ron up with her.

"In hollering distance." Ron added as he was pulled out the door.

"I can't believe you." Harry hissed, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You have no idea what I'm going through." Draco responded, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"What you're going through? You chose this!" Harry fired back at him, reaching forward to grab Draco's face, pulling it towards him.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"There is always a choice!"

"No! There isn't!" Tears sprang to Draco's eyes as he pushed Harry's hand away from him and tried again to scoot up in the bed. He managed to half sit, resting against the headboard. "I never had a choice, Harry. I knew from the time I was a young child, exactly what it meant to be a Malfoy. I was even okay with… Fuck, I wanted it!" Tears streamed down Draco's face, but he didn't seem to notice them. "I wanted the power that came with it, people feared our family and they respected us. Even as a child, I was able to demanded what I wanted and needed from almost everyone my father had over the house. I wanted the money, the properties, and the recognition. I wanted everything! I knew my place and what was expected of me."

He paused, shaking his head. He reached up to wipe as his cheeks, surprised when his hands came away wet.

"And then," He started again, looking down at his hands. "Then, I met you. And after all of the shit you had to endure, you were still so friendly, and so good. You were happy! And I realized, just on that first train ride, that even though I had everything I could possibly want, you had one thing I would never have. You were happy." Draco looked up again, meeting Harry's eyes. "I was honestly surprised you were placed in Slytherin, and even more surprised when you decided to give me a chance as your friend."

"Everyone can choose their own path, Draco." Harry responded after a moment.

"My parents were happy at first, that I had befriended you. From that first Christmas, they wanted me to get information on you… on your whereabouts… who your friends were, who you lived with, anything that they could pass on to him. They used me to get on the good side of him, especially after he obtained the Sorcerer's Stone from Quirrell and was punishing the rest of the Death Eaters for not offering their bodies up for him to use instead. So I started lying to them… I told them you hadn't wanted to be my friend anymore after you realized who my family was. They seemed to accept that."

"Until last summer…" Harry said, remembering the way Draco had reacted when Harry was brought back from the graveyard.

"Exactly. My father was laughing, whispering to me the big plan when you were nearing the center of the maze. And then, you were gone. And I was so scared… I was so afraid he was going to kill you. I couldn't hide it from my father. He told me that the stone wasn't enough for The Dark Lord, and that he still needed your blood to form his body in order to use the stone. He told me he was glad you would be dead tonight, for the Dark Lord and for me. He said I was foolish to place my trust in you, and my beliefs in someone who was born to fail." Draco trailed off and looked away. "When you came back, I cheered… My father pulled me away and took me straight home. They put me in the dungeon… My father refused to feed me until I 'saw reason' and he punished my mother when he caught her bringing me meals. He finally told me after two weeks that if I didn't join the right side? He was going to kill my mother. It was that night I was marked. I didn't have a choice Harry, not really."

"You really think he would have killed your mother?" Harry whispered, the anger he had felt earlier disappeared. Sadness and pity replaced it.

"I honestly think my father is so corrupted, he would do anything The Dark Lord wanted him to. They wanted me to be here, and to be their eyes and ears where they were unable to reach. My father doesn't know I broke off our friendship. I lied to you before… I have been feeding them false information about our fake friendship. But I think they know the truth…"

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Draco?"

"Because I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be on their side. This," Draco pulled up his left sleeve, ripping off the murtlap essence wraps Ron had placed there earlier. Scars littered his arm, but the Dark Mark was completely untouched. "Is something I can't change. It will define me for the rest of my life. I stopped wanting this the day on the train."

Harry ran his fingers over Draco's arm, ignoring the shudder that ran though him. He gripped his wrist harder as Draco tried to pull away.

"Just because you have this mark…" Harry started.

"It will always be a part of me, Harry. I've been poisoned by him." Instead of trying to pull his arm away again, he settled for yanking his sleeve down. "The questions I've been getting from my father have been harder to answer… And I know they want me to make a move. They have been talking about me trying to get you out of the castle – by whatever means necessary. I know we aren't friends anymore, but I refuse to hurt you, no matter what side I'm on."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I think by the actions you're taking… you are still my friend. It's a pretty shitty way to be someone's friend, but you are still trying to have my back."

"Don't defend me, Harry." Draco said finally twisting his arm away and crossing them over his chest. "I have done nothing this year except betray you."

"I'm still here and kicking." Harry shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

"You're impossible." Draco scowled at him.

"Get some sleep." Harry said, pushing off of the bed. "You're going to stay in here." He added when Draco tried to push himself up. "This conversation isn't over."

"I figured." Draco said, rolling away from Harry with a sigh. Harry waited a moment before he pulled the covers up from the end of the bed and pulled them over Draco's body. He carefully cleaned up the potion ingredients from the ground and replaced them in his trunk. When he was finished, he saw Draco's eyes were closed and the boy's breathing was steady.

"Harry?" Draco called as Harry reached for the door. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't be serious." Ron groaned as he threw himself into one of the chairs by the fireplace. "You are serious, aren't you?" He looked at Harry before groaning again. "This is never going to work. Tell him, Hermione."

Hermione stood behind the chair Ron was in, leaning over the back of it, deep in thought. "Well, the only people that know he's here are the five of us." She said slowly, causing Ron to groan again.

"We have plenty of time to figure this out." Harry said and turned to Neville who was standing by the portrait hole. He still looked shocked that he had been included into the group. "You made sure no one will be coming back for a while?"

"I told them that Hermione's cat had upset some of the merchandise the Weasley twins were working on, and that it smells like something horrid happened in here. I made sure everyone knew how awful it would be, and that it was best if they wait it out." Harry nodded his thanks and turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"See? Plenty of time."

"For what?" Draco's voice was soft but still carried through the room. They all turned to look up at him standing at the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the wall for support.

"I didn't think you would be up for a little while." Harry said, taking a few steps towards him. "Do you want to sit?"

"I don't need your bloody help, Potter." Draco spat at him, flinching away from Harry's outstretched arm. Harry tried not to look as if he had been slapped as he stared at him.

"This is already so promising." Ron mumbled, turning away to stare into the fire. "I don't know why you're bothering Harry. He's always going to be a selfish git."

"I'm going back to my room." Draco said, pushing off the wall and past Harry. Neville's eyes widened as Draco came towards him and he looked to Harry for direction.

"You can't leave until we're finished." Harry said, grabbing Draco's shoulder and making him jump.

"I can leave whenever I damn well please." Draco fired back at him.

"Hermione, if he takes one step towards the door, stop him by whatever means you think necessary. I'll be right back."

"You can't seriously be leaving us in here with him, Harry!" Hermione said, looking after him as he stepped out of the portrait hole, but lifting her wand just the same.

"I promise I will be right back." He called over his shoulder. He heard Ron mutter something like 'we can't promise Malfoy will be in one piece' as the Fat Lady swung shut behind him. He crossed his fingers, hoping he could still find Dumbledore in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry smiled nervously as he approached the Professor's table in the Great Hall. He was surprised to see it still so full of students and staff. Professor Dumbledore looked up at him.

"Ah, Harry. What can I help you with?" He asked, placing a raspberry tart back down to his plate.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor… I have a problem."

"And I am assuming you can not speak freely?" Dumbledore asked, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry said, knowing he was interrupting Dumbledore's breakfast.

"Minerva, save a few of those raspberry tarts for me. They're quite delicious." Harry saw him wink at Professor McGonagall before he pushed his chair back and directed Harry out into the hallway. "Here we are…" He said as they reached an empty classroom. He pushed the door open and motioned Harry inside. "Well, Harry, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Malfoy, Professor…" Harry said before launching into an explanation of the night before. Dumbledore watched him carefully behind his half-moon glasses, scarcely moving.

"And, so, we think he is better. But I couldn't take him to the hospital wing because I just have a gut feeling he can't return to Slytherin. This was forced upon him, and I know before the end of last year you offered to help Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy is capable of making his own decisions, Harry. And you can not keep him locked up in the Gryffindor tower because you fear for his safety. As for my protection, I will protect all students in this school, and provide extra protection if they seek it. The situation with Mr. Malfoy… is a difficult one. But it is one that is entirely his to make."

"But Professor… He can't make it on his own. He tried to kill himself last night." Dumbledore was quiet a moment before he nodded.

"Let's go have a chat with Mr. Malfoy." Harry nodded quickly and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"Oh, Headmaster!" The Fat Lady sang as they approached her portrait. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yes, how are you doing?" Dumbledore smiled at her, which made her dissolve into giggles. Unable to compose herself, she swung back to reveal the opening, without the password.

"I will jinx you, Malfoy!" Hermione's shrill voice met them as the stepped into the room. Hermione was standing beside Ron, both of their arms extended. Neville was crouched behind one of the chairs, a large burn hole in the fabric.

"Well." Dumbledore said, a small smile on his lips. The four of them in the room jumped, and spun, shock on their face as they saw their Headmaster.

"Seriously, Harry." Draco seethed, his eyes seeking Harry's.

"Just listen, Draco."

"I will not!" Draco yelled, shoving his wand back into his robes. "I would like to leave."

"You have every right to leave." Dumbledore said, waving an arm towards the entrance. Draco stared at him suspiciously, unwilling to move.

"Please, Draco. Just listen." Harry pleaded again. Draco met his eyes for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Mr. Potter has told me you had an… interesting night last night." Dumbledore started. Fury raced across Draco's face again.

"I am not talking about this with _them_ in here." He said, pointing at Ron, Hermione, and Neville who had pushed himself off the floor.

"It seems to me that they're responsible for saving your life." Dumbledore said, shaking his head gently as the three of them moved to leave the room. "I think they have every right to be in here." Draco, still fuming, refused to answer.

"Draco, here is your other option." Harry said, stepping forward.

"You think it's that easy, Harry?" Draco laughed suddenly. "You think that I can just go crawling to Dumbledore, begging for forgiveness and ask to switch sides? Your new friends don't even trust me to take a seat without flinging hexes at me."

Hermione's cheeks burned red and she immediately looked down at her feet.

"I will always have a target on my back. This," He shoved his arm forward, revealing the Dark Mark. "Will never go away. I have _tried_. I will do what is required of me, or I will be killed. No one can stop that from happening."

"You can stop that from happening, Draco." Dumbledore said softly. Draco dropped his hand and turned to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

"How?" He whispered.

"The offer I gave you at the end of last year still stands. The job will not be easy. But it is not impossible. The choice, as always, is yours."

Draco stared at the headmaster, doubt filling his eyes. Harry could sense the battle he was raging within himself and resisted the urge to step forward and to pull Draco into an embrace. He felt pain for his friend, something he hadn't felt in a long time. As he watched the tears fill Draco's eyes, he could no longer find the anger he had held for him since that day in Diagon Alley.

"I don't know…" Draco's voice cracked as he looked away from Dumbledore and sunk into a chair by the window. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione staring back at him, concern on their face. They didn't trust Draco, he didn't know if he fully trusted him either. But Draco had to see sense…

"Draco…" Harry started, walking over to sit beside him. "You can be free to make your own decisions again. You don't have to be under the shadow of your parents…"

"They will disown me." Draco's voice was thick with unshed tears. He turned in the chair to face Harry. "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but I will try." He looked up towards Dumbledore and shook his head. "I accept your offer."

"You will not regret it. You know where your new quarters will be?" Dumbledore directed the question at Draco before nodded at all of them. "We will start after Christmas break." He bid them farewell and left them sitting in silence.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly, crossing the room to stand near him. She eyed Draco carefully, who had laid his head into his hands. "He is probably still weak from last night… He should rest some more."

"Do you know what Dumbledore was talking about?" Harry asked Draco, and watched as he shook his head gently. "You should probably rest then."

Hermione stepped back as both Harry and Draco stood from their chairs and made their way to the entrance.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Ron whispered to Hermione as the portrait closed behind them. Harry followed Draco in silence as he moved down the hallway. Once they reached the seventh floor, Draco began pacing back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, worried something else was wrong with him. Draco continued muttering something and then stopped abruptly, moving forward to pull back a tapestry from the wall. Harry leaned over him to see Draco push open and door. He held it open to allow Harry inside.

"Well, I'm here. I'm safe. You don't have to stay." Draco said, watching as Harry walked around the room.

"Like hell I am leaving you after the stunt you pulled last night. What is this place?" Harry scoffed at him before continuing to look around. The room was like its own suite, complete with a bathroom and small library with writing desk.

"I'm not sure… Dumbledore told me that I had my own private quarters if I need them. I have never actually been in here…" He trailed off. "I'm exhausted." He said and walked towards the four poster bed pressed into the corner of the room. Harry watched as he kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers.

Harry took one last survey of the room before crossing it to sit on the end of the bed. Although he had woken up only hours before, sleeping in a reclining chair in the common room was not that comfortable. After a moment of hesitation, he kicked off his shoes and pushed the covers back to climb into the bed with Draco.

"What the hell?" Draco asked, flipping over to look at him.

"You should have conjured two beds." Harry shrugged, pulling the covers over him. Draco stared at him for a second, opening his mouth once to respond, before he rolled his eyes and laid back down. Soon, his breathing steadied out and Harry relaxed, allowing himself to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was acutely aware of the body pressed against his side, the deep inhalation of every breath pressing their bodies together. Harry swallowed hard before opening his eyes and looking down. Draco had moved while they slept and was currently curled against Harry's side, one arm thrown casually across his stomach and his face buried in the crook of Harry's arm. Strangely… Harry felt completely comfortable, and felt himself smile as he realized he had never seen his friend so relaxed or comfortable before. Draco's eyes began to move behind his lids and Harry quickly cleared his throat and pulled his arm out from under Draco's head to sit up.

"Morning." Draco yawned, the jerking of his head falling to the pillow waking him up completely. "Man, I slept like a baby."

Harry looked over his shoulder at him and nodded. "Yeah, but you weren't snoring like one."

"Oh shut up." Draco punched his shoulder. Harry laughed and pushed off of the bed to find the bathroom.

"I think this room has everything." He said pulling open the bathroom door. "This bathtub is probably bigger than the one in the prefect's bathroom." Draco muttered a response but was cut off from the closing of the door. After relieving himself, Harry stood before the mirror and splashed water on his face from the sink. Now that he was thinking of it… He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well either. For the first time this year, at least, he didn't have dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and leaned against the sink. "Don't kid yourself…" He whispered. Although he was going to make it his goal to help Draco… he couldn't assume that their relationship was going to go back to the way it was before. He didn't know if he wanted it to either…

"Harry, I have to piss too!" Draco yelled, banging on the door. Harry laughed as he yanked it open.

"Do you want to go to the great hall for dinner or should I bring something up?"

"I… I don't want to go down there." Draco shook his head and slipped past him into the bathroom.

"I'll get us something." Harry said to the closed door. As he left Draco's new quarters, he turned back to ask Draco what it was he actually wanted to eat, and found a wall behind him. "Oh great." He muttered, trying to remember how Draco had gotten into the room the night before. All Harry could remember was Draco looking like he was walking around like a crazy person…

Harry began to pace back and forth along the stretch of the wall, turning on his heel whenever he hit the end. After a few turns, a voice called out, making him jump.

"If you're trying to get in by running a hole in the floor… I think you're well on your way." Hermione stepped towards him, a smile on her face. Harry looked up to see her and Ron walking towards him with a few plates of food stacked high with an assortment of foods.

"How did you know where we were?" Harry asked, reaching to take a few plates from Hermione's hands.

"Dumbledore talked to us at lunch today… he assumed we would probably all be spending a lot of time with Malf—Draco, since we were so close to you. Although I don't necessarily trust him… I trust you, Harry. And so does Ron." Ron rolled his eyes behind her but shrugged his agreement to Harry. "So, he told us about Draco's new Quarters."

"This room is actually pretty cool." Ron piped up. "It's called The Room of Requirement and you can basically make it any room you want it to be."

"Sort of." Hermione cut in. "Since Draco is in the room, the room is his quarters no matter what we wish it to be out here. Now, to get in… You have to think about what you want, and walk past three times. Dumbledore said we have to be very specific about what we want, though right now I don't think we need to be concerned about it."

"Okay." Harry nodded and took his spot before the wall again. He closed his eyes, thinking about the room, about Draco, and about the bed. On the third time past Harry stopped short and opened his eyes. Why had he been thinking about the bed? What purpose did that serve?

"Harry." Hermione said, grabbing his arm and snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the same large door had appeared in the wall. They filed through just as Draco was walking out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through his hair.

"Uh." He said stopping short to stare at the three of them. "You brought friends."

"And food." Ron said, placing the plates in his hand on a large round table in the corner of the room. "So come eat." He plopped down in one of the chair and reached into his robes for a flagon of pumpkin juice.

"They brought dinner." Harry shrugged, meeting Draco's eyes. He could almost see the walls that were being built around Draco's expression as he looked away from Harry's eyes and studied Ron and Hermione carefully. Slowly, Draco nodded and took his place in a chair beside Ron.

"Here Draco." Hermione said, smiling as warmly as she could manage. She held a plate out to him and reached into a bag she had slung over her shoulder to pull out four goblets. "I hope you don't mind that Dumbledore told us where your quarters were. He thought that we would be able to help you, and that perhaps… if you were receptive… we might end up finding some new friends." She trailed off and looked between the three guys around the table. Harry met her eyes and shrugged. Neither Ron nor Draco had said no…

"Thank you." Draco said after a moment, pilling roast beef and garlic roasted potatoes onto his plate. "I appreciate you both bringing food up here." Hermione beamed and began pilling food on her own plate.

"I am pretty sure some of the students in the great hall think Ron and I were crazy… carrying an entire feast out of the great hall…"

"They already think you're crazy, Hermione." Ron laughed at her, reaching forward to fill her goblet with juice.

"You're so funny, Ron." Hermione retorted. Across the table Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes, a small smile on his face.

"To new beginnings." Harry said, raising his goblet.

"And… new friends." Draco added.

"You don't have to stay, Harry." Draco said after saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Although the beginning of their dinner had been forced, Ron had managed to find a deck of exploding snap cards, and they found themselves laughing and playing a few rounds of the game.

"I know." Harry shrugged and sat down at the table. "I know that I don't have to stay… but I don't think you should be alone either."

"I am going to be alone Harry. I have officially betrayed my family… I had already betrayed you." Draco looked at him carefully before taking a spot across the table from him. "I don't expect you to forgive me." He whispered after a second.

"I already have." Harry said, without hesitation. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here." Draco looked up, and Harry looked away from him quickly, not wanting to read the hope in his expression. "But that doesn't mean I am not still angry with you. Or that I have forgotten everything that has been said between us. Or that I trust you."

"I don't blame you…" Draco looked down at his hands and began picking at one of his fingernails.

"I'm willing to work on it." Harry leaned back into the chair, sighing. "It's not going to be easy, but I hope that eventually I can trust you again. I don't know how we can have a friendship if I don't. I appreciate you being friendly with Ron and Hermione as well… I think if you truly give them a chance, you'll really like them. I do… they have become my best friends this year, I don't know how I would have gotten through switching houses and having the life I had known upturned from me, without them."

"They're the kind of friends you should have…"

"Don't do that, Draco. Don't get all sullen and jealous." Harry swallowed the sudden surge of anger he felt. "We are here because of your actions, and you being jealous I am close to them is childish. I can have multiple friends, and if we figure out what's going on between us? I am hoping that they'll be just as important to you as they are to me."

Draco nodded quickly, refusing to look at him. "You're right… I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Now… what is this job that Dumbledore wants you to do?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right yet, Harry. I am not sure about all of the details… Break officially starts tomorrow so I am sure he will be here bright and early in the morning to talk about it."

"After his raspberry tarts."

"Yes, of course." Draco laughed softly and Harry could feel the tension that had settled over him start to dissipate. "If you want to be here, I doubt he would mind including you in the conversation."

"Well, if he's going to be here super early… shouldn't I just stay the night?"

"If you want to." Draco shrugged and pushed up and away from the table. "I don't mind."

"Should we leave and come back in after thinking of two beds?" Harry laughed and found himself holding his breath, waiting for Draco's response. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

"If it makes you more comfortable…" Draco said looking at him before turning towards the bathroom. "But… I didn't mind sharing the bed… it's big enough and… my feet didn't get cold."

Harry laughed and felt relieved. _You're just glad to have your friend back…_ he thought, pulling off his jeans and sneakers. He crawled into the bed, and found himself nervously rearranging the pillows.

"Nox." Draco said, exiting the bathroom, and dousing the room in darkness. Harry felt the bed dip as the other boy slid in beside him. Draco's breathing was slightly fast, matching his own. "Harry?"

"Draco?"

"Thank you… for giving me another chance. It's really more than I deserve…"

"What are friends for, Draco?" Harry nudged him with his arm. Draco laughed and shifted his position so he was facing Harry.

"I am sorry… and I missed you." Harry's arm was pressed against Draco's chest, and he could feel Draco's breath, warm against his shoulder. Slowly, Draco's breathing began to slow as he fell asleep.

"And I missed you." Harry replied, leaning his head against Draco's and closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco ran a hand down the side of Harry's face, pulling him out of his sleep. Harry blinked a few times, clearing the sleep from his eyes, and focused on the blue eyes that were staring into his._

_"Draco?" Harry asked sleepily, smiling at the hand on his face. _

_"I wanted to tell you…" Draco said softly, licking his lower lip slowly as he paused. "That I truly meant what I said, I missed you more than anything Harry."_

_"I know." Harry nodded, reaching up to place his hand over Draco's, their fingers intertwining._

_"And I am going to do anything… anything it takes, to make it up to you." Butterflies soared through Harry's stomach as Draco's fingertips pushed towards the back of his head and pulled him forward. "Anything." Draco whispered before his lips claimed Harry's. _

_Harry moaned softly, reaching out to wrap his arms around Draco's shoulders. Draco's lips were soft, warm, and delicious. _

_"I love you." Harry whispered against his lips. _

_"Harry?" Draco asked and broke away from him, a strange look on his face. _

"Harry…" Draco whispered, gripping Harry's upper arm and pulling him out of his sleep. Harry gasped, and sat straight up in the bed, turning around to look at Draco.

"Was that too fast? I didn't mean it." He half shouted, eliciting a confused look from the other boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I…" Harry trailed off and looked around the room. Dumbledore was sitting at the small table, and smiled at him in greeting. Fear settled in the pit of his stomach. "Thought… Sorry, I was dreaming I guess…" Draco shot him another look before he shook his head and dropped it.

"I have breakfast, boys." Dumbledore called their attention before turning his back to them to pick up a pastry and place it on a golden plate before him. "Get dressed, come eat, and then we will get down to business."

Harry pulled back the covers and pulled his jeans on from their spot on the floor. He could feel Draco slide out of the bed behind him and he stiffened as Draco's arm brushed his leg as he bent down to grab his sneakers.

"What's up with you?" Draco asked as he stood up again.

"Nothing." Harry assured him and threw a smile over his shoulder. "Really, I'm fine." As Draco pushed past him towards the table, Harry exhaled. He had dreamt about Draco last night… He reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, shaking himself as he did so. _It was just a dream_. He told himself, and then repeated it again.

He took his seat beside Dumbledore and piled his plate full of eggs, sausages and pastries. He kept his face angled down towards his food, but studied Draco through his lashes. His hair was a complete mess from sleeping, but the tousled look ended up framing his face nicely. It actually made him look quite sexy… _Stop it._ Harry reprimanded himself and tore his eyes away from Draco's face.

It was just a dream. A very, very interesting dream. But a dream nonetheless. Harry had been caught up from being overjoyed at having Draco back in his life, and because they had been sleeping so close when they fell asleep, and because Draco had needed him so much in the past few days… Honestly, it all made sense. If he were to ask Professor Trelawney about what his dream meant, he was positive that is exactly what she would say too.

Harry snorted into his coffee at the thought of explaining the dream of him and Draco kissing was comical. Silence fell over the table and Harry looked up to see both Draco and Dumbledore staring at him.

"Um," He started and put the coffee down on the table. "You… eh… ever have those moments where you think of doing or saying something, and it would be funny, but it never actually happened and you can't stop yourself from laughing anyways?"

"Did someone jinx you, Harry?" Draco asked before turning back to his eggs. "You're acting strange this morning."

"Yeah… I mean no, no one jinxed me." Harry shook his head and sighed. "So, Professor Dumbledore, what's the plan for today?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject in both the conversation and in his mind. He could feel Draco's eyes still on him, studying him, and he swallowed hard and focused on Dumbledore's face.

"We will finish our breakfast, and then we will talk about what I need from Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and took another bite of a pastry, dripping jam onto his plate.

"About that…" Draco pulled his eyes away from Harry's face and turned his body so he was facing Dumbledore. "I know you grazed over the subject when you first offered it to me… but I don't understand how any of this is going to work."

"We will talk about what I need from Mister Malfoy, and then we will eat breakfast." Dumbledore's smile was kind as he placed his pastry back down and folded his hands over his lap. "It is not going to be easy… for any of us. But it is possibly the most important resource we are going to have. If we want to defeat Voldemort and stop this war… We are going to have to be proactive and take risks."

"What types of risks are we talking about, Professor?" Harry asked, looking between the two of them.

"He wants me to get information from my parents, and the other death eaters, on Voldemort's thoughts and movements… so that we can be a step ahead of him." Draco said, sitting back into his chair.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Harry asked, alarmed. "Voldemort is many things, but he isn't stupid. You can guarantee that he knows you have turned sides… Hell, that's why you're here in the first place."

"It is a very dangerous mission, Harry." Dumbledore said as he picked at the pastry before him. "Fortunately, I have secured some tools to assist with this project. And we will take every precautionary measure we can to assure safety."

"You want Draco to spy on his family and on Voldemort's inner circle?" Harry asked again, eyeing Dumbledore in disbelief. "He will be killed."

"Harry, it's my risk to take." Draco interjected, pulling his friends attention back to him. "I want to do this, I want to help."

"This is suicide."

"Mister Malfoy is not the only advantage we have on our side. This is war Harry, and we will do our best to make sure our side is prepared for anything that comes their way." Dumbledore patted Harry's arm and offered him what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "Now, I have gotten word that there is going to be a meeting at the Malfoy Manor coming up tomorrow night, and that will be where we will begin."

Harry sat back into the chair and tried to absorb the situation. Before him, both Draco and Dumbledore were talking about their plan calmly, as if breaking into Malfoy's parents' house and eavesdropping on a secret meeting of Voldemort and his Death Eaters was the most normal thing they could be doing three days before Christmas.

He had just gotten his best friend back… and he was going to lose him. How could they be so confident they had this under control? And who the hell was Dumbledore talking about that was already on this crazy recon mission? Harry closed his eyes, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Harry?" Draco asked, pushing back from the table and crossing around it to place his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I just need a few minutes." Harry shoved back from the table. "I need to find Ron and Hermione. I'll be back in a bit." Without waiting for a reply, he left Draco and Dumbledore staring after him. Once he reached the hallway, he took off running towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Who does he mean?" Hermione asked, sitting on the end of Harry's bed beside Ron. Harry had explained the morning to them quickly, skipping his dream of course, the bed's canopy drawn around them.

"I don't know, Hermione… But neither one of them were batting an eye. Dumbledore wants Draco to just stroll into his parents' house and eavesdrop on Voldemort. How the hell is that going to end up a success?"

"Is that really what Dumbledore asked him to do?" Hermione asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Well, I think that was implied… I kind of tuned out at the end before I came here."

"What if you give him your cloak?" Ron suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "At least then he would be able to be hidden."

"That's true…" Harry trailed off. "But how do they know Voldemort hasn't set up other precautions? I highly doubt he would just have the house open for people to apparate and attend this meeting at their own free will."

"Well, perhaps that's what Dumbledore meant about the tools he has collected. The Dark Lord is afraid of Dumbledore for a reason… Perhaps he has something that can detect dark magic barriers and things to make sure Draco won't be walking into a trap or get hurt." Hermione patted Harry's knee as he threw himself backwards onto the pillows.

"I don't know 'Mione." Harry sighed and closed his eyes again. "Remember how last week we were excited about Christmas and not having to worry about anyone being murdered by Voldemort?"

"Mate, I think it's probably best if you got the entire plan from Dumbledore before you start worrying too much. Regardless, Draco is still a student. I don't think Dumbledore would just let him waltz to his death." Ron nudged Harry's leg with his own. "Come on, grab your cloak and let's go see if they're still talking."

"I have a headache." Harry mumbled in response before allowing himself to be yanked back into a sitting position by both of his friends. He sighed and threw back the curtains to the bed, jumping slightly as he saw Draco standing there at the side of the bed. "Draco?"

"Hermione's charms are pretty good." Draco smiled at her, Hermione flushing a brilliant pink at the compliment. "I couldn't open the curtain, or let you know I was here. I figured you would have to come out eventually."

"How did you get in here?" Ron asked, confused.

"Since most of the students are home for break, Dumbledore gave me the password and let The Fat Lady know I was allowed to come in. You okay Harry?" Draco asked, facing his best friend. "You kind of ran out of the room…"

"I'm just worried you're going to be killed, Draco. And I think it's a pretty reasonable fear."

"Well, if it helps… I'm not going to be actually eavesdropping on the meeting."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, pushing over on the bed to allow Draco to climb up with the rest of them. Hermione pulled the curtains back again, replacing the charms.

"Well… I am doing more of an artifact mission. Dumbledore already has someone that's going to be listening in on the meeting… and before you ask," Draco cut off Ron and Hermione who had both opened their mouths to ask who. "I have no idea who else he has on the inside of this. Apparently, my father has collected many different things in the house that were once Voldemort's or can be used as a weapon against us."

"I understand the point of the weapons… But why would he want things that belonged to Voldemort?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I asked, but he told me that it would all be explained 'in time'." Draco shrugged his response. "Because I know the house the best, he thinks I may be able to figure out where my father has hidden these things… We'll see I guess…"

"Well…" Ron said after silence fell over the group. "Harry said this isn't going to happen until tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Dumbledore said that he would debrief me about it tomorrow, and I would meet who his inside man is so I know who to look for incase something goes wrong. Which it _won't_." He emphasized, meeting Harry's eyes.

"Well, I say tonight we score some butterbeer and play some chess." Ron pushed himself off the bed, revealing the rest of the room as he threw the curtains back. "What do you say?"

"I say, I'm going to kick your ass, Weasley." Draco smiled, sighing as he threw himself off the bed. "I would love to get my mind off of this crap for a few hours."

"I left my board in the common room." Ron smiled at him and started towards the door.

"Be right there!" Hermione called after them, reaching out to grab Harry's arm and stop him from following. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked once they were alone.

"I'm going to have to be." Harry sighed, reaching up to pat her hand which was still on his arm. "I can't let him know I'm terrified this is going to go all wrong, can I?"

"I'll go see Dumbledore and find out what kind of tools he was talking about. And I'll tell him you offered to let Malfoy use your cloak. Now go make sure they don't kill eachother over that stupid game."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry smiled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, Harry."


End file.
